


Little Witch

by HufflepuffJessica9505



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hailey Marshal, Multi, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffJessica9505/pseuds/HufflepuffJessica9505
Summary: Katrina and her brother Alec are Vampire/Witch Hybrids, the very first of their kind. When Rebekah and Nikalus run into problems during their return to New Orleans, they call for backup. Kat returns at her aunt and uncle's call, quickly taking things into her hands.
Kudos: 1





	Little Witch

https://discord.gg/XNkw3m87  
  
I am making a discord server for to follow the plot for this story, so if you want to partake please follow the link!


End file.
